This invention relates to a modified building arch support and has been devised particularly though not solely as a modification of the arch support described in my Australian Pat. No. 525,237.
In arch supports of the type described in my Australian Pat. No. 525,237 which are used to define the shape of an archway (for use when laying up bricks or laminating a timber beam for example), it has hitherto been necessary to provide a variety of different arch supports for use in forming arches of different configurations. Some arches have a smooth even curve across the entire arch, whereas other arches, such as a gothic arch, may have a peak or other places where the line of the arch makes an abrupt change in angle. This has been dealt with in the past by providing a number of different types of arch supports, one for each different type of arch required. This is, of course, expensive and it is desirable to provide a single arch support which may be used for arches of different configurations.